Planar transformers provide simplified solutions for compact electrical devices and have a generally planar form incorporating a larger number of coils as a printed circuit than can be fit into the equivalent space of round cross-sectional wire. Planar printed circuits afford many design options, one of which allows the coil to take any shape and width. Wide conductors make higher current flow possible. Thin conductors significantly reduce the transformer's weight. Still, one inflexible aspect of such devices relates to the design of the turns ratio. Whereas round wire wound onto a core provides a certain degree of design flexibility, new printed circuits must be fabricated for each coil pattern desired resulting in additional time and cost.